


Daddy Demon

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Finn in the demon paint. Little to no plot, honestly.





	Daddy Demon

“Finn?” I called, stepping into his dressing room backstage. He had just lost the match with Seth for the Universal Title, and I wanted to check up on him.

When I entered his dressing room, it was pitch black. I struggled to find the light switch, gasping when I finally flipped it on. Finn was sitting on the couch in the room, facing the door. His face was eerily calm, still covered in the demon makeup.

“Finn?” I asked, taking a step forward.

“Stop right there,” he ordered. My feet came to a sudden halt and I put my hands to my sides. “Finn’s not here right now.” He stood up from the couch, stalking towards me. His facial expression never wavered, and I watched him with weary eyes. “What do you want?”

“I was coming to check on you after the match. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” I explained.

“Who are you talking to right now?” he asked, getting in my face.

“Daddy,” I whispered, looking down.

“Good girl,” he cooed, one hand grasping under my chin and squeezing, a harsh contrast to the tone of his voice. He forced my face upwards until I was looking him in the eyes. “Daddy’s a little frustrated,” he explained.

“I can-“ I began but was cut off by him squeezing my chin even tighter.

“Shut up!” he roared. “Did I tell you you could speak?”

I shook my head quickly, moving it as far as I could with his grip still on my chin. He looked at me expectantly so I spoke up. “No Sir, you didn’t tell me I could speak.”

“So you broke a rule?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” I replied.

“Breaking rules makes you a bad girl. And what do bad girls get?” Once again, Finn’s voice was too sweet for the words he was saying. And I was loving every minute of it.

“Bad girls get spankings,” I recited. “So they can learn how to behave.”

“That’s right, you do know the rules don’t you?” he muttered, finally letting go of my chin. I suppressed the urge to wiggle my jaw around to loosen it up. “Take off your clothes and bend over the back of the couch.” Finn backed away from me, staring at me until I started moving to do what he said. He stood back and stared as I removed every article of my clothing before bending over the couch like he had asked me to.

“How many spankings should you get?” Finn asked me, circling the couch.

“I-I don’t know, Sir,” I stuttered. “That’s Daddy’s decision.”

“You can be such a good little girl for Daddy, can’t you?” Finn stood behind me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back, pressing kisses to my exposed jaw. “Or are you just kissing up?”

I was silent for as long as I deemed appropriate, waiting for Finn to make up his mind. As I stared down at the cushions under me, I felt the first swat on my ass followed closely by another. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from making any sort of noise. When Finn gets into these moods, he’s very finicky and you have to take special care to make sure you don’t anger him.

After approximately 20 spankings, my ass felt raw and my lip was sore from all the biting I was doing to it. Without warning, Finn pushed harshly into my pussy, setting a harsh pace. He was hitting my cervix with every thrust and I cried out in pain. “Finn, please, it hurts, I can’t do it,” I cried.

One of Finn’s hands wrapped around my throat, pulling me up to press his chest to my back. “You’ll take it and you’ll fucking like it,” he growled in my ear, using the other hand to swat at my ass again. “And don’t forget who you’re talking to.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry Daddy,” I whined, pressing my hips back against his.

He continued on with his frenzied pace, his hand still around my throat but not putting too much pressure on it. I moaned underneath him, arching my back as I felt my orgasm building.

“Does my little slut want to come?” Finn asked, mock sincerity in his voice.

“Yes, Sir,” I replied, crying out when he jerked his hips harshly into mine.

“If you can come within the 30 seconds, you can come,” he told me, hammering his hips into mine. “Otherwise I’ll come inside you and leave you here to deal with everything yourself.”

The tone of his voice in my ear and the words he spoke in tandem with the slight squeeze he added to my throat all sent me over the edge and I came on his cock, crying out loudly. Finn came with a hoarse shout of my name followed by a series of curses.

He finally stepped back, turning to go into the bathroom. When he emerged, I was sitting on the couch, trying to catch my breath. Part of the paint on his face was wiped off as he walked closer to me.

“You okay?” he asked, settling back on his heels in front of my sprawled out form on the couch.

“I’m fine, Finn,” I replied, smiling at him. “Are you okay? About the match and all?”

Finn sighed and nodded, standing up and pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I’ll be fine. I get a rematch with Rollins anyway.”

“But are you really okay?” I asked.

He turned, his eyes flashing dark. “Do you not believe me?”

“If I say no do I get a repeat of what just happened in here?” I grinned deviously up at him.

Finn growled, pouncing on top of me. He pressed open mouthed kisses all over my face and neck and shoulders as I giggled uncontrollably under him. “You’re playing with fire, little girl,” he warned.

“But fire’s my favorite,” I winked, laughing. Finn pulled away, sighing and shaking his head.

“You’re too much, you know that right?” he said, pulling on a change of clothes.

“But you love me,” I sang, collecting my clothes and pulling them all back on.

“That I do,” he replied, making sure all his bags were packed. “That I do.”

I smiled as I followed him out of the arena and towards the parking lot. He would be just fine with this loss.


End file.
